After Shock
by HannahlovinCM
Summary: This is a remamke of my deleted story Deciever's choice with tweeks here and there. So Tony begins to get stressed and Gibbs needs to help him before he does something stupid and endangers the team or himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** Well this is my first NCIS story. It is probably rubbish, I don't know if I will continue but I just felt the need to write something. I haven't been a long time NCIS fan so excuse me if the characters are a bit off. Also I don't really know what season this is based around. McGee is still a bit chubby, it's after La Grenouille but Jenny isn't dead, because I love her. This isn't really going to be a case fic because 1. I suck at details and 2. I needed some good Tony angst because he is my fave character.**** Anyway enjoy (hopefully).**** Oh yeah thoughts in **_**Italics**_**.**

The elevator door pinged open and Tony sauntered inside the bullpen clearly looking tired but still smart as usual in his rip-off suit. He glanced at his watch, _1 minute late and boss isn't here thank… _but before he could finish his thought he was met with a sharp swat across the back of his head.

"You're late Dinozzo." Gibbs' voice was clear behind Tony.

"Sorry boss." He replied as he shuffled and sat down at his desk. He glanced over to see a big smirk on Timothy McGee's face.

"Wipe the smile of your face Probie it's unbecoming of those muffin cheeks of yours."

"Aww someone woke up on the right side of a bed this morning." Ziva David commented all the while keeping a cool façade, pulling of the snarky comment very well except her small faux pas.

"It's the wrong side of the bed not the right side Ziv-er." Tony replied stretching as he let the last drops of weariness trickle from his bones.

Meanwhile Gibbs had answered his phone and was in mid conversation, being told that two Marines have been found dead on the edge of the freeway in Georgia.

"Grab you're gear." He watched them gear up as he strode to the elevator sliding his gun into his holster, in his peripheral vision watching Dinozzo trip up McGee on his way to the elevator.

"Ouch, Tony. You nearly made me drop all my stuff."

"Nearly you say. I will have to try harder next time."

"Now boys don't make me unleash an ass whooting on you two." Ziva chimed in.

"It's whooping Ziva. Ass whooping. Being an ex-Mossad agent I thought you would have at least got that one right." Tony sounded exasperated. Although Leroy Jethro Gibbs had gotten used to the high spirited banter from his team it did not mean Dinozzo didn't have a head slap coming.

"Oh come one boss, two slaps and we haven't even left the building."

"The best things come in threes Dinozzo so I would zip it if I were you."

"Zipping it", Tony waited for the elevator to finish its descent occupying himself by occasionally poking Ziva in the back and contemplating how Gibbs saw him trip up McClumsly when his back was turned.

"Also, next time you think I'm not watching remember, I'm always watching" and with that Gibbs stepped out of the elevator.

Tony ran to catch up to Gibbs "You were joking about what you said right boss?" Gibbs just smirked as he walked down the NCIS hallways. _I hope being in this job won't turn mean into a scary, evil, robot man like Gibbs. He gives me the heeby jeebies._

They made their way outside; Tony glanced back seeing Abby waving from the bottom window of the building in her sub-terrain lab. He waved back and blew her a kiss causing her to do a cartwheel around her desk. Tony chuckled to himself but soon realised that because of his lingering McGee had called shotgun in the black SUV. He stormed over and gave him the best Gibbs stare he could muster.

"No way Probie, get your butt in the backseat."

Seeing the look on Tony's face McGee scrambled into the backseat without argument and the all settled down for the long drive to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Gibbs drove, the sound of murmuring from the back seats comforting yet unsettling. Ziva and McGee had been chatting on and off for the whole ride yet Tony had been quiet the whole time, an unusual thing for him to be is quiet. Gibbs glanced out of the corner of his eye seeing Tony looking out the window, a faraway look in his eye. He glanced into his rear-view mirror seeing McGee trying to explain to Ziva the rules of eye spy. Agent David looked exceptionally bored by Agent McGee's rant but they did seem unaware of the silence in front so that settled Gibbs.

"You alright there Dinozzo, you have been very quiet", Gibbs said softly, as not to alert the attention of the backseat passengers forever watching the reaction of his senior field agent and friend of 10 years.

"Yeah boss just thinking."

"Care to share"

"Um…sure"

"I'm all ears"

"It's kind of a long story"

"We have a long ride"

"Well, my dad has been ringing me recently at about midnight every night, clearly drunk talking about how he never loved me but he tried to make an effort because of my mom, and then a got a letter from Jeanne Benoit, telling me she misses me, so I have been trying to help my dad get through whatever he is going through while trying to handle Jeanne and I end up falling behind on paperwork so I have to come in at night to finish so I get no sleep, and Jenny keeps asking all these favours from me and everything is just building up and…and." Tony stopped, feeling better that he has let everything out but not wanting to share anymore.

Gibbs looked stunned, "We will have to talk after this case."

"No no no it's okay boss I just needed to rant I'm fine, I'm handling it."

Gibbs stayed silent but wasn't going to drop it that easily. He didn't want to speak to his agent anymore now because Ziva and McGee had stopped talking in the back seat and he just noticed now how weary Dinozzo looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, his posture was hunched. Dinozzo never shared his personal life, and hid behind his charm and wise cracks but Gibbs could see now that it was getting harder for him to hide. He had to do something about it and just as he finished his evaluation Dinozzo dropped into a well needed sleep, a look of worry still etched into his face.

**A/N P to the S if there are any mistakes just tell me and if its crap tell me cause I will scrap the story. Oh yeah lastly hit the pretty blue review story button so u can all tell me to stick to Science instead of English. I'm scared of the criticism already. Oh yeah I'm English so if there are anywords that you dont understand e.g. boot-trunk then just tell me and i'll change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews.**

**Tyshuman- your point is noted. I live in England so I just wrote the first place that popped into my head. Hopefully you can just ****ignore that little mistake and any other mistakes I make about America **** Thanks for telling me though.**

**I'm giving you another chapter because it's Sunday and I have lots of hockey for the next few weeks so I probably won't update for a while. Anyway hope you like.**

Tony woke up 10 minutes before they reached the crime scene. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, vague snippets of everything he had told Gibbs were slowly coming clear. He groaned feeling embarrassed about what he had told Gibbs. _Boss is going to th__ink I can't handle the case. I better stay out of his way for now. I don't want to have that talk he mentioned._ He began to listen to Ziva and McGee in the back of the car risking glances at Gibbs to see if he would say anything about their earlier conversation.

"I give up. I can't see anything that begins with K" McGee sounded exasperated.

Ziva smirked "HA! I knew you couldn't beat me at eye see. Never take on an ex-Mossad agent"

"It's eye spy Ziva. Anyway what was it?"

"Knife" Ziva sounded smug.

"Would you like to tell me where this so called knife is Ziva?"

"Strapped to my thigh, let's play again." Ziva sounded like an overexcited child.

"What? You can't see it." McGee thought he had actually explained the rules quite well but it was clear Ziva was still confused.

"Yes, but I know it's there." Ziva looked triumphant.

McGee went to argue his point but caught the look Gibbs was giving him in the mirror and sat back hastily. Tony turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Maybe you need glasses McFourEyes."

"Shut up Tony."

It was quite from there up until they arrived at the crime scene. Police cars were parked just off the freeway and the area was closed off causing curiosity from the passing cars. When Gibbs pulled the car to a stop Tony slipped out and followed a step behind Gibbs to who looked like the lead detective. Ziva and McGee followed a step behind Tony.

"You must be NCIS. Agent Gibbs I presume. I'm detective Connors." A tall muscular man shook Gibbs' hand. Tony thought he looked like a skinnier version of Super Mario, with his moustache that was perfectly even. He had sharp defined features which intimidated Tony slightly.

"These are my team Agents Dinozzo and McGee and Officer David." Gibbs gestured to each of them. "What have you got?"

"Two dead marines, one male one female. John Does for now. They were found by a couple who broke down about a mile back. They are sat in the car over there." He gestured behind him. "We were actually hoping you could take over because we have a triple homicide in the city and we gonna need everyone for this."

Gibbs just nodded and the officers got in the cars and drove away. One stayed to escort the witnesses back to the station. Gibbs looked over to his team to give them orders but already saw Tony taking witness statements, McGee 'bag and tagging' and Ziva sketching and shooting. Gibbs wandered over to the body and saw to bullet holes in each of the victim's chests.

"Hey boss, witnesses didn't see much. The man said he saw a guy driving away from the crime scene but he didn't get the plate or the car model."

"Okay. Did you remember to tell Ducky to meet us here?"

"Yes boss, I rang Palmer when we left headquarters."

Just as Tony finished he sentence Donald Mallard and Jimmy Palmer pulled up in an NCIS van. Ducky was rambling about this body he autopsied back in the UK and Palmer looked bored out of his mind. Tony smiled at Ducky; he viewed the man as a substitute grandfather.

"Ah hello Jethro, Anthony." Ducky smiled his greeting and then walked over to view the dead bodies.

Palmer struggled behind, arms full of equipment. He dumped them all beside his mentor and watched him work while preparing the gurney.

"TOD Duck?" Gibbs asked as Ziva and McGee finished what they were doing.

"I'd say about three to four hours ago. Cause of death is quite clear double gunshot wound to the heart. Didn't survive for more than a minute at most."

"Let's get this evidence back to NCIS." Gibbs said already climbing into the driver's seat of the car.

Much to everyone's surprise Tony sat in the backseat without a word but Ziva and McGee thought nothing of it, fighting for the front seat. Ziva inevitably won and smugly sat in the front seat while McGee sulked in the back. Gibbs drove of pondering the strange behaviour of his senior field agent and how badly his personal life is getting to him.

**So tell me what you think. I don't like this chapter. I think I rambled and I am going to apologize again for any words that aren't used in America. I proof read but I'm still not convinced. And sorry about the whole Georgia thing :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sincerely apologize for the late update. I promise to be less distracted. Anyway here's chapter 3! Reviews are appreciated, nice or not.**

"So we have 2 victims, identical gunshot wounds. Ducky said that they were from close range, from the shape of the wounds." Tony sat, theories clouding his mind. At that moment Abby bounded into the bullpen, in a short black dress and one inch too tall boots that reached her knees.

"Sup, Bossman."

"Hey Abs, identified the victims?"

"Sure have, their names were Petty Officer Katie Murray and Petty Officer Thomas Diggines. Anddddddddddd when I was examining their clothes, I found a plastic material residue on their wrists which matches the fact that Ducky said they were bound. I traced the plastic and found out the company that sells it. You're very welcome." Abby stuck a sticky note on Gibbs' head with the factory address and skipped back out shouting something about going to spend time with Palmer and Ducky.

"McGee, Dinozzo, go and check this factory see if they recognize the victims, or anyone suspicious who came in. I don't really trust the witness's profile."

"Sure thing Boss. Come on Probie." Tony smirked. At that moment his phone rang. He looked at Gibbs for a nod of confirmation that he could answer it before he left. Once he got it he picked up the phone.

"Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Who Always Ends Up With Elf Lord speaking." He glanced at McGee with a grin on his face. Tony's face fell when the voice over the phone proceeded to talk. He soon regained his composure and put a purposeful mask of confusion on his face. He let the voice speak until he took a breath and said "Please don't." Picking up his bag he put the phone down with a bit more force than necessary.

"Who was that Tony?" Ziva asked looking up from her work for the first time.

"Some man who was trying to sell me double glazed windows. He said he would ring me at home if it was more convenient."

"They are good for the environment. You should get them." McGee stood by the window waiting for Tony.

"Well aren't you just the little walking advertisement McSalesman." McGee stomped off towards the elevator, wondering if he should just permanently keep his mouth shut so Tony has no ammunition to torture him with. Unbeknown to himself and Ziva, Tony and Gibbs had just had a short but informative encounter. After Tony hung up he looked at Gibbs, knowing that he would see through his lie. Gibbs looked at him, his eyes asking Tony if it was who he thought it was. Tony replied with a nod of his head confirming it was his father that was momentarily on the phone. Then they both returned to their work. As McGee and Tony got in the elevator, Gibbs heard Tony telling McGee why he hates sequels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony pulled up at the shabby warehouse. The neighbourhood was worn down and dirty. The streets deserted of life; it reminded Tony of _Dawn of the Dead_. _Cracking film that was_ Tony thought as he recalled his favourite lines in his head. _I hope there are no zombies around here. I hate zombies, although they are pretty cool._ Tim stepped out after Tony and observed the building. It seemed to be the most structurally safe building for a few miles so he welcomed its presence.

McGee and Dinozzo walked to the entrance of the shop, they pulled the heavy metal doors open and walked inside. Immediately they were hit with a wave of cold air. Tony pulled his coat tighter against himself of memories of his childhood came rushing back, trying to light the fireplace, because his father left him in the house in winter with no central heating on, while he vacationed in Hawaii. He shivered and looked over to his partner who was pulling his coat tighter against himself as well.

"Seriously, why on earth would somebody keep a big old shop like this, so cold?" McGee voiced his discomfort.

"Stop your moaning McProbie, they are probably vampires." Dinozzo did his best Dracula impression at McGee and went to bit his neck.

"Stop fooling around Tony!" McGee pushed him away unwilling to let him know that this place gave him the creeps.

Tony smiled and walked on, the building was like a big DIY store. Drills and nails were hung are walls and the shelves were stacked full of tools, including the plastic strips, matching the ones that Abby traced. Dinozzo looked around, then at the cashier. He didn't want to worry McGee but he had a bad feeling about this place. A gut feeling some might call it. He chuckled to himself _if only Gibbs could see me. Getting gut feelings. He would probably head slap me and tell me to stop doing his job or he would find someone to do mine. _

They reached the desk, flashed their bags at the cashier. He was a boy no older than 30. Similar build to tony but not as tall _or good looking_ Tony thought. He had piercings and tattoos all over his face and arms. He looked bored and unapproachable.

"Hi NCIS. I'm Special Agent Dinozzo. This is Special Agent McGee. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Whatever."

"Do you get many customers here?"

"No."

"Have you had any customers in the past 2 weeks?"

"Sort of."

"Anyone acting suspicious? Buying strange things perhaps?"

"No."

He is worse than Gibbs thought Tony. He glanced behind the cashier as McGee stumbled through some questions, clearly intimidated by the cashier's appearance. He wasn't consciously listening but from his years of investigative skills he knew that he could recall the situation if he wanted to. Tony saw a gun lay on the counter behind the till. His senses immediately perked up. He looked around the shop again and saw a door in the far corner of the room. He strode over to it ignoring McGee's question looks. He sent McGee a quick warning text of the gun behind the cashier and walked into the room. He watched McGee nod slightly, and then walked into the room.

Tony switched the light on and a small bulb overhead flickered on. He walked around the room, noticing all the marine pictures and newspaper articles covering the wall. Muffled voices reached his ears and Tony listened, realising another door led to another room. Looking in all the boxes he let his thoughts drift to his father. What could he possibly want with him? Stupidly, he though their relationship was getting back on track, obviously he was mistaken. Tony didn't want anything to do with him. He had built a life on his own now and had a surrogate father who was also his boss. He didn't need him anymore but at the same time he was still he father.

Lost in his thoughts Tony didn't hear the door where the voices were coming from open. He mentally kicked himself and spun round, pointing his gun in their direction, only to find two guns looking back at him. _Damn_. Tony was going to check the other door, but he wanted a full sweep of the box room he was in before he did. Tony glanced at the two large men. _Gibbs is gonna kill me._

**So what did you all think? The story is coming along now, I hope. Reviews are appreciated. Tell me any American (or general) errors I've made. Please and Thank you. **


End file.
